five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy’s Nights
About Lucy‘s Nights is a Five Nights at Freddy’s Fan-Game. All Nights are accessible from the start. This game is followed up by Lucy’s Nights 2. Story You play as a girl named Ellie who is in a dream. Mechanics * Door: Located on the left. Close it to block out any characters. * Door Light: Turn this on to look out for the characters. * Vent: Located on the right. Close it to block out any characters coming from it. It has no light, but the characters‘ eyes glow when they are about to attack. * Generator: Charge this to prevent the power running out. * Cameras: Used to check around the building. Cameras * CAM 1: Main Stage * CAM 2: Nari’s Stage * CAM 3: Lili’s Stage * CAM 4: Jade’s Cove * CAM 5: Party Room * CAM 6: Kitchen * CAM 7: Vent Entrance * CAM 8: Vent * CAM 9: Hallway * CAM 10: Dining Area * CAM 11: Arthur‘s Room * CAM 12: Maya’s Room Characters Note: All characters kill the player. * [[Lucy|'Lucy']]: Starts on the Main Stage and will go to the Party Room and then the Hallway. She will then appear at the door. Close it to get rid of her. If the power runs out, she will appear at the door and play a song before killing the player as soon as the song ends. * Nana: Starts on the Main Stage and will head to the Party Room, Kitchen, and the Vent Entrance before climbing into the vent. Close the vent when her eyes are at the entrance. * [[Victor|'Victor']]: Starts on the Main Stage and will head to the Hallway before appearing at the door. Close it to get rid of him. * Jade: Starts in Jade’s Cove behind the curtain before appearing and then running away. Afterwards, she will appear in the Hallway before rushing to the office. Close the door to send her back. * Arthur: Starts in Arthur‘s Room before leaving, indicated by him laughing. He will move to the Dining Area, Kitchen, and the Vent Entrance, before entering the vent. Close the vent if you see his eyes looking at you. * Lili: Starts on Lili‘s Stage before moving to the Dining Area, the Party Room, and the Hallway, before appearing at the door. Close the door to get rid of her. * Maya: Starts in Maya’s Room inside of a box holding a sign saying, “I want to leave”. Wind her music box to keep her at bay. If it unwinds completely, you will be instantly jumpscared, causing the game to close. She is active on every night. * Nari: Starts on Nari’s Stage before moving to the Dining Room, Party Room, Kitchen, and the Vent Entrance, before entering the Vent. Close the vent if you see her eyes to ward her off. * [[Launcy|'Launcy']]: She is active on Night 6 and the ?????? Custom Night. She will appear at the door. Use the door light to get rid of her. You must also charge the Generator and wind up the Music Box. Failure to do any of these will result in a jumpscare that crashes the game. On the ?????? Custom Night, she will appear in front of you. Pull up the camera to get rid of her. Otherwise, she will jumpscare you, but will not crash the game. Nights Night 1 Only Nana, Lili, Maya, and Nari are active. Night 2 Arthur becomes active on this night. Night 3 Jade becomes active on this night. Night 4 Lucy and Victor become active on this night. Night 5 No new characters become active on this night. After beating this night, a cutscene plays in Lucy’s prospective as a figure appears in front of her. After a few seconds, the cutscene ends. Night 6 Launcy is the only character active on this night while all of the other characters are gone. The night is in black and white and the door and vent door do not work. After completing this night, a cutscene plays where Lucy wakes up to find Victor and Nana horribly mutilated. Suddenly, Launcy appears and tells them to listen. Afterwards, the cutscene ends. Custom Nights * Brothers Challenge: Victor, Arthur, Nari, Jade. * 15/15/15: Lucy, Nana, Victor. * Victor and Friends: Nana, Victor, Lili, Nari, Jade. * The Lucy Nights: Everyone. * ??????: Everyone including Launcy. Night 6 Cutscene Lucy: ...What? Victor: You finally woke up, Lucy. Lucy: ...Victor..Nana..what happened to you two? Victor: We don’t remember. We just woke up like this. Lucy: Where are the others? Victor: They’re still here, but they’re unconscious. Nana: What place is this? Lucy: I..don’t know. ????: You want help? All: What??! Victor: Who are you? Launcy: It’s me, Launcy. Now listen to me very carefully. Easter Eggs * Sometimes, the poster on the wall will change from “Start the show” to “You will die”, causing the poster to become creepy and bloody while the grey figure has blood coming out of its eyes. Game Over Screen It shows Ellie on the ground missing eyes and covered in blood. A pair of glowing white eyes and teeth (presumably Lucy) can be seen looking at her.Category:Games Category:Top2456 Category:Fan Made Games Category:Lucy’s Nights